Archivo:ユナイト『シトラス』（UNiTE.［Citrus］）（MV Full Ver.）
Descripción 両A面　11thシングル　「 シトラス / Eyes_Tea_Bitter_Brown　」 2019年7月10日（水）発売 ●タイプM / ￥2,000(税込) / DCUN-21 【収録曲】 1. シトラス / 2. 嘘つきのプレイリスト / 3. Eyes_Tea_Bitter_Brown 4. シトラス (off vo.) / 5. 嘘つきのプレイリスト (off vo.) ●タイプL / ￥2,000(税込) / DCUN-22 【収録曲】 1. Eyes_Tea_Bitter_Brown / 2. ジャスミン / 3. シトラス 4. Eyes_Tea_Bitter_Brown (off vo.) / 5. ジャスミン (off vo.) ★購入はコチラ★ 【通販サイト】 ｢ユナハンッッ!!｣ https://www.official-store.jp/unite/ 「シトラス」 / 作詞：椎名未緒　作曲：未緒 夢みたいに醒めたこの時と　嘘みたいに晴れた青い空 忘れる事の出来ない君は　今でもずっと僕を照らす光となっているよ 太陽がジリジリと照りつける　退屈な昼下がり 雨上がりの水たまりに反射する　ありふれた日常 コントロールを失った紙飛行機は　風に揺られてどこかへ消えた あの日見た空の色は　まるであの日あの場所の僕らみたいだね 覚えているかい？ 今日も昨日も多分明日だってさ　転んで躓いて失敗ばっかり 泣いて笑って傷もつけあったね　思い返せば全てが大切だった ずっと　変わらぬままでいよう 夢みたいに醒めたこの時と　君みたいに晴れた青い空 果たせないままの約束が　今でも心の奥で渦巻いてる 過ぎ去った時の中に置いてきた　空みたいに笑った君の顔 あの日とは違う空を見上げるたびに　何故かあの日の君を思い出す 風に揺られ消えてしまったのは　紙飛行機だけじゃなかった まさかあの日が最後で　二度と会えないだなんて思いもしなかった やっぱりずるいね 何だって何時だって誕生日だってさ　君は僕のいつも一歩先 泣いても笑っても人生は一度きり　それじゃあ余りにも早すぎるだろう？ ずっと　側で笑っていて欲しかった 二度と戻れない　『戻ることはないよ』 君を忘れない　『僕も忘れないよ』 いつまでも　『いつまでも』　終わることなく 僕らの未来は続いてゆく約束だろう？　また巡り逢おう　　 忘れないって泣いたあの時と　嘘みたいに笑った君の顔 この先も叶わないはずの約束を　今でも心の奥で叫んでいる 過ぎ去った時の中に置いてきた　思い出は胸にしまったまま 君だけがいない世界に　あの日と同じ太陽が僕に煌めいた 「Citrus」 That time, a dreamlike clarity, a shimmering clear sky so uncanny You, I can never forget, became the light that always shines over me The incessant sun blazes this boring afternoon This mundane life reflected in the rain soaked puddles A paper airplane flying out of control, vanishing after swinging in the wind The color of the sky that I saw that day, was just like us, on that day, at that place Do you still remember? Yesterday, today and even tomorrow, nothing but stumbles, trips and failures. We cried, we laughed, and hurt each other, but it was all so precious. Let's never change together forever. That time, a dreamlike clarity, a shimmering clear sky so much like you My broken promises, churning deep in my heart I left behind then your smile, like that sky And every time I look up and see a different sky, all I can think of is you that day A paper airplane wasn't the only thing that vanished with the wind I never thought that day would be our last, and I'd never see you again It's unfair No matter what, no matter when, even your birthday, you were always one step ahead You cry or you laugh but you only live once. Isn't it all too short? I wish you were here, laughing together forever We can never go back (never go back) I will never forget you (neither will I) We will go on forever (forever) Our future continues on, let's meet again someday, somewhere That time, I cried and said "I will never forget you", your smiling face was so unreal I cried out an impossible promise from deep within my heart I left behind in the past, memories sealed in my heart That sun from that day shined on me in a world without you LALA LALA LALALALA ＜LIVE情報＞ チケット http://www.unite-jp.com/news/2019-summer-oneman-tour-tickets ■ユナイト 2019 SUMMER ONEMAN TOUR　「みんなのおと」 ・7/14(日)　名古屋ell.FITS ALL ・7/15(月・祝)　 金沢AZ ・7/18(木)　HEAVEN'S ROCK さいたま新都心VJ-3 ・7/19(金)　水戸LIGHT HOUSE ・7/26(金)　仙台MACANA ・7/28(日)　盛岡 the five morioka ・7/31(水)　札幌COLONY ・8/01(木)　札幌COLONY ・8/04(日)　新潟GOLDEN PIGS BLACK STAGE ・8/05(月)　高崎club FLEEZ ・8/09(金)　神戸VARIT. ・8/11(日)　広島SECOND CRUTCH ・8/13(火)　福岡DRUM SON ・8/14(水)　福岡DRUM SON ・8/16(金)　OSAKA MUSE ・8/23(金)　渋谷WWWX ＜ツアーファイナル＞ ■ユナイト2019 AUTUMN ONEMAN TOUR 「アンコール」 ・10/05(土)　高田馬場AREA ・10/11(金)　名古屋ell.FITS ALL ・10/13(日)　広島SECOND CRUTCH ・10/16(水)　福岡DRUM SON ・10/20(日)　ESAKA MUSE ・10/25(金)　仙台MACANA ・10/28(月)　札幌COLONY ・11/04(月・祝)　渋谷ストリームホール ＜ツアーファイナル＞ ★【遅割キャッシュバック実施】★ 夏秋ワンマンツアーにて、遅割キャッシュバックを実施致します。 開演後45分後のご入場で、2,000円をその場でキャッシュバック！ http://www.unite-jp.com/news/2019-summer-oneman-tour-tickets ユナイト　オフィシャルサイト http://www.unite-jp.com/ Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:PV 2019 Categoría:PV Junio 2019